


Even The Lost Get Found, Baby

by Dinomilkshakes



Category: Space Dandy, Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Caught Red Handed On The Unnamed Planet Baby is NSFW chapter fyi, F/M, I don't really have any other warnings tbh, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader is a new alien species.., sort of i guess, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinomilkshakes/pseuds/Dinomilkshakes
Summary: You find yourself stranded on a secluded planet in the middle of nowhere as you try not to be discovered. The bounty on your head is high, but is the hunter more willing for the bounty or the booty?





	1. Chamaman's On The Move, Baby

You lose yourself in thought as you pilot your ship to the nearest, most secluded planet you could find. You haven’t been running for very long, but your parents thought it best to go. You remember their logic on the subject: they were both a breed between a human and a chameleonian, two people of the same mix of different genes. They had completed the process of making a completely unique new alien species by having you, since two mixed species makes a unique one. Others of your kind have been appearing of late, and rumors of the chamaman race were already beginning to spread. You knew the hunters would be looking for your kind soon, if they hadn’t already started their search.

Soon your ship is within the atmosphere of the planet, PUT573, when your fuel gauge alarms you that it’s almost empty. You take a deep breath and sigh, realizing you may be stuck on this planet for a while. It wouldn't be worth it to send a distress signal and risk capture when this planet should be full of good resources to live off of. You decide to risk isolation instead. It would be fine. You take the controls into your grip and start your descent.

You land your ship in the heavy foliage of some native plants, deciding it would be best to hide it from view and use it like a trailer. This, you decide, would be home base for you, and a new start on an abandoned planet. The only problem you have with the planet is that there isn’t a moon, only a blazing red giant for a sun during the day and the light of the stars at night, making night time travel more difficult than day. You think it best not to stay out too late around here, and since the stars had already begun to blink in the sky you call it a night.

When the sun comes up, you put on working gear and go into the forest of the planet PUT573. You have all the gear needed for survival, including a pH tester for water, a handy mobile device that could identify edibles, and a hand laser-gun in case you came across something dangerous, or maybe some live animals for meat. You decide to look for a water source first though, which would definitely bring you to edible plants and animals. After walking a mile or so you find a river of healthy water; your device tells you which plants around it are good for consumption. You begin to make a map of the place on your device as well, which helps take up the rest of the day.

By the time you start heading back to your base the sun begins to go down, and you lose yourself in thought once again. This would be your daily routine for as long as you could possibly stay here, foraging, hunting, storing water, and mapping the area. You hoped it would last, and you hoped that you could live in seclusion here until it was safe for unregistered aliens to once again roam the known universe. Until then, you thought.


	2. Rumors Start From Truth, Baby

"Ugh!" A low, agitated voice calls out, followed by the owner of the voice slumping down onto a couch. "Another failed day at alien hunting. We barely got enough money to buy food, let alone to go to BooBies. What are we going to do? It's as if the Universe stopped popping out new species."

"Dandy! You know that's not true!" A digitally garbled voice sounded out to the man named Dandy. "The more different species that mingle together over time from the amazing discovery of space travel, the more species that get created from the offspring of those different species! We just need to find them!"

"I know, I know. Just shut up already QT, I'm tired of your input on the subject." Dandy says, crossing his arms behind his head and slouching in his seat. "This has been one bummer day already and I don't need to get more upset."

Not a second later does an overexcited Betelgeusean rush into the room, phone in his hand.

"Dandy! QT! I think I found a really good unregistered alien report! One from a really reliable source!" The Betelgeusean yells out at Dandy and QT. "You have to check this out!"

"Lemme see that." Dandy says, snatching the phone away from the Betelgeuseans' hands. "Hmm... Says here its not primary source. What's the deal, Meow?"

"Well you see 'Space' Dandy, this blogger tracks down the facts through the rumors," Meow says haughtily, "Because all rumors come from a truth! At least that's what their motto is."

"Well it can't be as bad as today's mission. It says that this new species was created from the DNA of Humans and Chameleonians." Dandy smiles. "This species can't completely transform though. Their facial features and a colorful stripe down their backside don't ever change and neither do their clothes. Our luck might finally be turning up again."

"What do you mean by 'again'? We've never had any real luck, at least not enough to count." Meow scoffs before promptly taking his phone back from Dandy. Dandy immediately stands up.  
"What do you mean we've never had any luck? We've had plenty of luck!" Dandy spits, giving Meow a good smack on the back of his head. "Plus, we'll never get anywhere with that attitude. Shape up, Meow!"

"Okay, okay, just don't hit me again." Meow says rubbing the back of his head and starting to walk back to his room. "We should leave after we have a good nights sleep, I've got a good feeling about this one."

"He's right. You should get some sleep, Dandy! I'll recharge my batteries as well." QT adds. "I'll even start a course to the galaxy the species was spotted in before we go to sleep, since Meow already sent me the information."  
"Sure, sure. That'll be fine QT, whatever you think is best. Just don't harm the Aloha Oe, she's my pride and joy." Dandy says as he stretches and starts towards his own room. "See you in the morning."

By morning, in space time of course, the Aloha Oe's crew is safely in the UT Galaxy. QT finishes charging and goes to wake Meow and Dandy from sleep. Neither appreciate the gesture, but nonetheless get up.  
"So, Meow, where was this alien spotted around here?" Dandy says, opening a cabinet door. "There are plenty of lowly inhabited planets around here. There isn't even a BooBies for a few solar systems around here."

"Well, Dandy, there have been more sightings here than anywhere else. That's a good sign and a bad one." Meow says over a bite of cereal. "They're definitely in this galaxy, but there are a few different solar systems they could be in."

"Then tell me which ones, dammit." Dandy says, taking a box of Space-O's from the cabinet and shaking it near his ear. "We really need to find this one soon. There's barely a bowl of cereal in this box, and I can't stand going without breakfast."  
"Well, there's the Carnmaen solar system, the Galranian solar system, and two unnamed systems called UT654 and UT573." Meow replies over his cereal. "I think we have our best chances in the unnamed ones, since the alien likely went to the named ones for fuel or something. That or they're just random presumption from regular citizens who have an 'interest' in unregistered aliens."  
"Fine then, we'll go to that last one you mentioned first." Dandy shoves his Space-O's box in the air in a dramatic pose. "We're going to catch that unregistered alien today!"

Right then QT wheels into the room, waving his arms frantically and beeping worriedly.

"Dandy! We're almost out of fuel! We don't even have enough to make it to a station, let alone any money to buy anymore!" QT screeches, voice heavy with static.

"Dammit! How are we going to get to UT573 and get out with enough fuel to head to the registration center?" Dandy says with anger, slamming the box of Space-O's onto the counter.

"Actually, Dandy, we're really close to that system." QT says, picking Meow's phone from the table and scrolling through a few applications. "And according to the internet, there should be a source of natural fuel that the Aloha Oe can run off of in this system!"

"Now that's more like it!" Dandy says with a smile, getting back to pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Do we have enough to drift over to the nearest planet in that system?"

"Well yes but... Our best chance of getting there might be by crashing, Dandy." QT says as Meow plucks his phone back from the robot. "We could use the warps to get you down and back but they're so slow and old that I'm afraid we'd lose power, too."

"Well it's not like we haven't crashed on a planet for unregistered aliens before." Meow says, pushing away his empty bowl. "Remember episode six?"

"This isn't time for breaking the fourth wall, Meow!" QT says frantically. "We still have to figure out how we're going to land as safely as possible!"

"How about we just land in some water?" Dandy suggests. "That might cushion the crash."

"Well I guess we ought to give it a shot." Meow agrees. "I'd like to be in one piece when we chase down this alien."  
"Sounds like a plan!" QT beeps. "I'll set a course immediately for the nearest planet in that system, PUT573!"

And so the Aloha Oe's crew set a course to crash on the unnamed planet PUT573.


	3. Seclusion Can Make You Crazy, Baby

You're taking a calm walk back to your base with today's foraged materials back to your ship; bushels of edible materials and water floating behind you in advanced hover-tech storage units, which are basically just space age baskets. Today had been awfully successful, and you decided to name it the peak of the season. Your mobile device told you that there weren't to many harsh seasonal cycles on this planet, but you continued to hoard like winter was coming anyways. You tried not to think it was because you were lonely and just busying yourself to hide it, but that was the truth of it, and you knew it.

You aren't even halfway back to your base when something huge begins to break through the atmosphere. You look up at it, scared. It had only been maybe a few months since your landing on PUT573, how could the hunters have already found where you lived? You start hurrying back towards your base, regretting not bringing a compact storage hover-board with you today.

The supposed hunters space craft is getting closer to the lower atmosphere, and not to mention coming in red hot, as you set foot on your own turf. You quickly stand on the platform entrance to your ship and blurt out the password, checking the sky as you impatiently wait for the door to open. Once you're in you send your hover-tech units to their storage bays and head for the control center, hoping to activate the invisible shield.

You have no such luck, sadly. The invisible shield on the Deidra Arvada had been malfunctioning ever since you had bought it, and it was much too expensive to fix before you left your home planet for good. You decide to go for plan B, and hope your ship is hidden enough to keep you concealed until you can find a way to deter the intruders.

For now, though, you decide to track their craft to see where it lands; which appears to be a lake not too far off. You pick up an interesting tidbit from the ship's sensors as well: there are two life forms aboard. Even though that makes it two against one you decide that's still better than three against one, or any higher number. If these guys are idiots, you might be able to disguise yourself like one of them and convince them to leave. Your only predicament being that your facial features don't change and neither does the blue stripe down your back; luckily you think you have it covered with some sunglasses. There's not much you can do about the stripe, but you're pretty sure it'll be fine.

Yup, everything will be just fine, you think as you shove a few supplies and a pair of sunglasses into a backpack. Everything's going to be just fine.


	4. Water Safety Landing, Baby

"Yeesh, that was a rough landing." Dandy starts, "Is the Aloha Oe going to be okay, QT?"

"Yeah it'll be fine!" QT answers cheerfully. "It looks like that water landing proved to be a great asset."

"Agh my head..." An obviously rattled Meow adds in.

"Well maybe if you remembered to wear a seat belt you'd be okay!" QT chides Meow, shaking a robotic finger.

"He'll be fine." Dandy says, getting up from his seat at the controls. "Lets take my surfboard to the shore. The air here is breathable so there's no need to wear a space suit."

Dandy walks from the control room, with a dissociative Meow at his heels.

Meanwhile, you're in the forest near where the ship called the 'Aloha Oe' is floating, sitting in the top of what could only be described as a tree. You can't think of a whole lot of reasons to land in water except for the fact that the ship could be out of fuel. As you muddle over the possible reasons to have a water landing, two figures exit the ship on what appears to be a surf board. You sharply inhale and almost hold your breath as you take out a pair of techie binoculars; wirelessly connected to your device so you can identify what lifeforms are in your sights.

The results come in on your mobile as a Human and a Betelgeusean. In your mind it'd be a piece of cake to trick these two. You decide to get a closer look at the two, and enhance the vision through the binoculars. As you take a good long look at these about-to-be poor suckers you take a long whistle at the Human, he's not too bad looking, not at all. You decide to disguise yourself as him first, but you figure you might have to steal his clothes first somehow. A smirk crosses your face a second later, as a plan comes to mind.

"Finally to shore! That was a pretty big lake." Meow says, getting off Dandy's surf board and onto the shore, stretching his arms. "I really don't like water."

"Yeah we know Meow." Dandy retorts. "Now how about we split up? I'll look for signs of life while you try and track down a fuel source."

"Sure, I guess I could do that... I mean I've almost been eaten before while looking for unregistered aliens so... you do the hard part. I'll get the easy pickings."

"Don't jabber just go. I'm heading east, so go in the opposite."

You watch from your tree as the both of them split up, which was going to be part of your plan anyhow. You slide down the trunk and land lightly on the ground, trying to find a good way to follow the Human. You decide to just go with it, and carefully trail the man. He seems to be minding his business for the most part, which is just fine with you. Although you can't help to notice his confident walk- his ass looks great, which is more than a little distracting. You shake your head to clear the thoughts away. Maybe isolation has made you crazy, or just a little lonely. Probably the latter.

Finally the Human stops for a moment to survey the ground, your chance has arrived. He's standing just below one of the weird edible plants you found a couple of weeks ago that grows fruits similar to water balloons; fruit that bursts on impact to the ground or anything remotely solid. You quickly swipe out your laser gun from your pack and aim right above the balloon plant.

"Augh! What is this stuff?" The Human screeches, as a few of the fruits hit him. "This is gross. I'm going to have to get this off before I continue."

You smile to yourself. The plan is working perfectly, and the Human is walking back towards to lake, presumably to wash his clothes off. You follow straight behind him, until the tree line ends. He sits on the shore and mutters to himself as he starts stripping his clothes off.

"Geez, Dandy, what have you gotten yourself into?"

You presume that Dandy must be his name at this point, and make a note of it. You continue to watch as he takes off his shirt, and then his jeans and shoes, showing more and more skin. You're just about salivating when you remember your plan doesn't involve watching hot aliens take off their clothes. But you can't help but watch as the sun shines off his chest and face while he washes his clothes in the lake, getting drops of water all over his nearly naked body. You're still in awe as he lays his clothing down on the surface of a flat rock to dry, and then sits by the water, looking across to the Aloha Oe.

Now is your chance, you think, as you slip from behind your tree and into some dense brush sneaking ever closer to the rock where Dandy's clothes are sitting. You begin to reach out a hand to collect the garments when...

"Hey, you can come out now."

Your eyes widen in fear and surprise as you snatch your hand back from the rock. Was Dandy speaking to you? You curl in to yourself as Dandy's deep voice continues.

"I thought I felt eyes on us since we landed here." Dandy says, still staring down the lakeside. "And then a felt like I was being followed. My suspicions were only confirmed when I was hit with whatever this is." Dandy cartoonishly pulls one of the balloon fruits from seemingly nowhere, and then throws it at the lake, where it splashes and begins to drift off into the distance.

"You're behind that bush aren't you?"

Suddenly you pop out of the bush, eyes wide and wild just to stare at Dandy for a moment. Dandy smirks to see that he was right, and you smile back at him... Right before seizing his clothing and making a mad dash for the forest. Dandy scrambles to get up and starts high tailing it to keep up.

"Hey wait a minute!" You hear from a short distance behind you, as you're dodging trees and bushes and what ever else. "That's my..."

Thwack! Dandy's sentence is cut short as you pull back a branch and let it swing in his direction. You look back and snicker, as his face turns red and he mutters something about his it being his best feature. You look forward again and start hauling ass as you run straight at a tree, climbing up as acrobatically as possible. You're leaping branches upon branches when you decide enough is enough and come to a stopping point to try and put his clothes on.

Sudden as you had stopped you morph into Dandy, and you look at your new features in admiration.

"Looking good, Dandy." You say to yourself, his voice emanating from your chest. "I could get used to this."

You pull his clothes on over your newly transformed body and take a look around to make sure the real Dandy isn't close by. Slowly, you pull out the sunglasses you brought with you, as if not to damage them, and put them on over your eyes. This was going to work no matter how long it took you.


	5. Stand Up If You're The Real Space Dandy, Baby

"Letsee here... says that Betelgeusean is right over this way." You say aloud to yourself in Dandy's smooth, melodic voice as you read the alien tracker on your device. "Shit, didn't get his name. Guess I'll just have to roll with it."

You're getting along at a steady pace on the shoreline as a speaker in Dandy's coat pocket gives off static. A sort of cattish-high pitched voice clouded in static says something to you.

"Hey Dandy, I found a fuel source! Any luck on your end?"

You smirk realizing this is could be your chance to deceive the crew into leaving. You shove your hand into the pocket and press what you think is a response button.

"No." You answer, trying to copy Dandy's speech pattern. "I don't think this crappy little planet has anything more than plants. It's kinda boring."

"Okay." The voice responds with a sigh. "When can I meet you back at the Lake?"

You wipe a little sweat off your brow trying to come up with a response.

"I'm- I'm going to look around a bit more to make sure I didn't miss anything." You say, trying to hide your nervousness. "I'll meet you there whenever."

"Well... Okay. See you then." The voice replies, and then cuts off.

You check your device as soon as the other guy cuts off, only to see him heading in the direction of where they landed first. You start heading there as well, ready to put the last part of your plan in motion.

"Hey Dandy!" You see the small Betelgeusean waving a paw in the distance. "I've got the fuel. Are you ready to go yet?"

You hadn't realized you were already so close to the meeting point. Maybe the tracker on your mobile device wasn't on the Betelgeusean. However, you realize this only just too late.

Suddenly the real Dandy jumps out from behind a tree looking a little disheveled, in only underwear and socks. He has a wild look in his eye as he shakes his head back and forth between you and the Betelgeusean, before stopping at you, and pointing a finger.

"You!" He shouts, before taking a wild lunge towards you. "Give me back my clothes!"

You notice the Betelgeusean looking very confused and a little frightened as you dodge a naked Dandy. You decide to take advantage of this.

"I'm the real Dandy! Don't listen to this imposter! Get back to the ship!" You yell at him, dodging another of Dandy's attempts to grab you.

"No! I'm the real Dandy!" Says the real Dandy, getting closer to grabbing onto his own jacket. "I'll take care of this bullshit, Meow. You get back to the Aloha Oe."

You start running around a nearby tree as Dandy chases you. You can still see the Betelgeusean that you now know goes by Meow looking a little lost. However this distracts you long enough for Dandy to grab hold of your backpack, allowing all of the contents to pour out. Meow recognizes one of the items as a laser gun, and swipes it quickly before pointing it at the both of you as you both continue to run around the trunk of the tree.

"Who is the real Dandy?!" Meow shouts, trying to stay composed.

"He's the clone, shoot him!" You point to the real Dandy behind you.

"Ha!" Meow says, aiming at you with your gun. "Dandy would never try to destroy an image of himself!"

"Yikes!" You say, starting to run into the forest as a few shots go off.

You look behind you as you run, and it's Dandy chasing you, your laser now in hand. You also see Meow getting onto the surfboard from before with the fuel as he hurriedly tries to get to the Aloha Oe. It's just one on one now, and there's not much you could do to shake Dandy off, except to put off excessive weight. You shift back to your real self and start taking off Dandy's clothes- to throw at him.

"Oof!" Dandy exclaims, as his jacket hits him in the face. "So now you're gonna give my clothes back?"

You snicker a little bit at that, and continue to run forward as Dandy puts his coat on. You realize then that you're running towards you base out of force of habit. Dandy however, splits through your thoughts.

"So you're just going to keep my shirt?" He yells at you, confusion in his voice. "Not that you don't look good in red, babe, but I don't see that going over too well."

You don't exactly get what he's talking about until the shirt gets caught on a tree. The shirt is way too big for your regular body of course, and you're basically swimming in the fabric by this point. You look towards Dandy now, with fear, as you see how close he is. You're struggling to get loose when Dandy tackles you to the ground, ripping a small hole in the shirt.

"Gotcha!" He says, reaching in your back pocket for his hand-cuffs. "You aren't getting away this time, babe."

"Stop calling me babe!" You exclaim, struggling as he cuffs your hands behind your back. "Let me go!"

"No way!" Dandy sneers. "We need the money from your bounty. How else am I gonna go to BooBies again?"

"What the heck is BooBies?!" You ask, still wriggling to get out of Dandy's grip as he pulls the both of you to your feet. "I just want a peaceful life!"

Dandy pauses, contemplating with an openly ecstatic face. "BooBies is great! There's lots of cute girls that serve there, and great food too. It's the best damn place in the universe." You can practically hear him drooling.

Dandy continues to blather on about BooBies, which gives you the opportunity to slip away and run.

"Hey wait you tricked me!" Dandy yells as you run for your base.

"Yeah, and you look silly in just your underwear and a jacket!" You yell back, getting him to look examine himself for a second, and then continue the chase.

You're running at full speed until you recognize a certain large TV antenna, where you take a sharp turn to get to your base. You don't bother to look behind you as you get onto the platform of the Deidra Arvada and blurt out the password. You stand there impatiently until the door opens, and before you even take a step in you hear a battle cry that could only be Dandy's. Suddenly you're tackled right into your base, pinned down to the floor by a nearly naked space alien hunter.

Both of you are panting on the floor as you take a minute to catch your breath. Dandy sits up, still pinning you down by straddling your waist. You look up at him and see how hot he looks out of breath. Realizing what you're thinking, you start to turn beet red.

"Hey, babe, you almost look excited to be caught by an alien hunter." Dandy says, pushing his fingers through his hair. "Hell, I wouldn't mind seeing an illegally unregistered alien on my floor like this all the time."

You pout and look away from him, too embarrassed by the fact that you've been caught to look him in the face.

"I guess you caught me." You say to him. "I'll admit it. That was a good goose chase."

In that moment you let yourself completely rag-doll onto the floor, accepting your defeat.


	6. Caught Red Handed On The Unnamed Planet, Baby

"Hey, don't get all down on yourself because you got caught." Dandy says, putting his hands on his hips, still in straddling position. "Although I am pretty pissed off that you stole my clothes."

You look up at him, starting from his briefs to his chest, all the way up to his smug grin, accepting this as your last sight before being dragged to the registration center. You lavish every inch of the beautiful sight, bringing up burning heat to your face.

"You- you want these back then don't you?" You stutter, realizing that since you're hand cuffed he'd have to take the jeans and shirt off by himself. By now your blush is obvious, and your heart continues beating at the pace it did when you were running away.

"Yeah I do-" Dandy says right as he realizes the same thing. "But you realize I can't un-cuff you to let you undress, right?" A smirk comes up to his face.

"Ma-a-a-ybe you'd like to play a little game before we leave then, huh?" Dandy says with a grin. "I see your blush, you can't hide your feelings from me."

You squirm a little under his weight, and let out an indulgent sigh. You try to squeeze your thighs together to counteract the heat building in your pants, but it's not enough. You can't stand the sight of someone so... sexually inclined sitting on you like this without having dirty thoughts.

"I bet you've been here all alone, right?" Dandy coos, trying to get into your head. "You've been so lonely..."

He takes off the sunglasses you were wearing before while dragging out the last sentence, revealing the rest of your face to him. 

"And so beautiful too! Look at those irresistible gems you have for eyes." You chuckle a little bit at that line, and try to look away from his stare, but he catches your chin and brings your face up close to his.

You start to lose yourself in his lovely brown eyes when he leans forward and presses his lips to yours. Your eyes widen in surprise before giving in to him and kissing back. His kiss is surprisingly gentle and kind as he licks your upper lip, like asking for entrance. You give in to that too, and slowly intertwine your tongues, swapping saliva. You sit forward towards him a bit more as you stop a second for air, but go right back into his kiss after. He brings his hands up to your head and runs his finger in your hair and greedily tries to overpower your lips with his.

You're both practically competing to see who can do it better as Dandy presses further, and pushes you to a nearby wall. Within a split second Dandy has re-cuffed you, your arms above your head, attached to a pipe that runs through the whole ship. You whip your head back in surprise, out of breath from Dandy's kiss, and give him a confused look.

"Well you've been difficult haven't you?" Dandy proceeds to say, licking his lips. "Difficult aliens get locked up the last time I checked."

You grit your teeth as you feel something that wasn't there before in Dandy's pants. Looking up you can see him baring his teeth, too, his straddling position getting the best of him. You figure you could play along, and grind up on him. Stiffly, Dandy moans and grinds back, closing the space between your hips. You can see he's having a hard time resisting, and try it again, but he backs up from you.

"We're not trying to play hard to get anymore, I see." Dandy says, full on grin and everything. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?!"

Dandy lunges forward and takes the bottom of the shirt you stole and pulls it over your head, revealing your bra and the chest underneath. It feels awkward with the shirt hanging over and behind your head, but it's almost worse that you've teased yourself onto Dandy and now he's not touching you anymore. You hadn't realized how much you missed another person's touch- even if it is an erotic stranger's.

"Touch me- please." You struggle to get out, rubbing your legs together. "Dandy... I need you."

Dandy smiles, and straddles you again now with permission. Snaking his hands up your waist he goes up and behind, unclasping your bra to reveal you chest, which he proceeds to drool over. You proceed to move a little, surprised by the cool air. He takes a breast in one hand and starts unbuckling the belt you're wearing with the other. Dandy then proceeds to lean down to take a sensitive nipple in his mouth and continues releasing your pants with both hands. You shiver as he runs his tongue over the bud of your breast, making it hard and stiff.

Then suddenly as it was in his mouth he took it out, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Looking up at you he licks the saliva off his lips and finally pulls the pants off of you, throwing them behind him.

"Wow, you're really wet down here." He says, touching two fingers to your panties. "Mind if I inspect?"

You shake your head and groan as he slides your panties off of you, exposing all of your body to air now.

"My turn." Dandy says, shedding his jacket and throwing it down next to the pants. "You ready for the last part?"

Dandy sits forward until his mouth is next to your ear to whisper to you.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk to the registration center in the morning."

You gasp a little as he releases his member from his boxers and rams into you, knocking the breath straight out of you. As you're recovering from it, he pulls all the way back out and then in again, teasing you to no relief. You capture his waist with your legs and try to bring him closer into you.

"You're so tight, and God, so wet." Dandy mumbles, trying to get a good grip around your waist. "I want to leave you immobile."

"Just stay where you are dammit!" You complain as he continues to tease you.

"If you insist!" Dandy says, ramming into you one more time, fucking you roughly.

Your chest bounces as Dandy thrusts faster and faster, your walls tightening around his hard cock. You can feel the tension building around him in your vagina, as his dick rubs you walls in just the right way. You cry in pleasure, trying to keep up with his new speed.

"Harder!" You beg, feeling yourself almost coming undone as you buck into his thrusts with your own.

"I'm going to..." Dandy cuts off his sentence a split second before he ejaculates with a sigh, and you feel his hot semen flow into you as you orgasm, loudly crying his name.

You feel the excess seed flowing down your inner thighs and onto the floor as Dandy slides out of you, a small suction like popping noise as his member exits your entrance. Slowly, he lays down on the floor and puts a hand over his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"I guessing I'm gonna have to carry you back to the Aloha Oe, right?" Dandy speculates, looking your way.

You smirk, closing your eyes.

"You're going to have to go a few more rounds if you want the result, space man."

"You're on."

And so, Dandy fucked you as many times possible before realizing it was time to head back to the Aloha Oe.


	7. Time To Go, Baby

"Man, why is it taking him so long?" Meow complains, scrolling through his phone. "He should be here right now, we're ready to take off!"

"Oh! Here he comes!" QT exclaims excitedly, moving to one of the windows in the control room to point Dandy out. "And he has the unregistered alien!"

QT and Meow cheer, locking arms to do a stupid dance as the entrance to the ship opens, revealing Dandy and yourself.

"Thanks for sending my surfboard back my way." Dandy says, shouldering the surf board as well as you. "I didn't want to swim all the way here."

"Why are you holding them like that?" QT asks curiously, moving closer to inspect you. "Can't they walk?"

"Not today!" Dandy laughs smugly, setting his surfboard against the wall. "Not today."

"You know, Dandy we have no idea what you're implying." Meow says sarcastically. "Why does he get all the action?!" Meow murmurs to himself, going back into the control room.

"Well! We should get going!" QT chirps happily. "That reward won't get itself!"

"You're right." Dandy says, walking towards his room. "Start a course for the registration center."

And so the Aloha Oe set a course straight for the registration center, leaving PUT573 behind in the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry there weren't any other notes. I wrote this on a different website. Well since you made it to the end I hope you liked it! Comments containing suggestions or info about grammatical/type errors are welcome!


End file.
